Digimon series 1-4 original story special ~with~
Digimon series 1-4 original story special ~with~ is a CD Drama divided into four tracks, one dedicated to each season. These tracks work as an epilogue of sorts for each season, and most of them are simple goodbye messages from the human characters (and Armadillomon). The first track features the original seven minus Takeru. The second track features the D3 holders. The third track is a short story that features all the tamers except Minami and the siblings Ai and Makoto. The fourth track features the 6 DigiDestined from Frontier. * Track 1 Digimon Adventure (after Digimon Adventure Original Story: 2½ Year Break) ** Taichi "Tai" Kamiya asks the listener(s) how they're doing and if they are eating well, like he had asked Agumon in the CD Drama when a portal to the digital world opened. ** Joe Kido says that despite still being a klutz, he still is going to university, without dropping out. ** Sora Takenouchi lists some of her favorite foods, or rather her Japanese voice actresses'. She then asks the audience to never forget Digimon. ** Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi still wants to find out more about the digital world. ** Mimi Tachikawa declares that she is going to live and enjoy herself. ** Yamato "Matt" Ishida snarks. * Track 2 Digimon Adventure 02 (after Digimon Adventure 02 Original Story: 2003 -Spring-) ** Davis Motomiya does a naruto and gets an indigestion for trying to get taller. ** Takeru "T.K." Takaishi finds it great to meet the listener. ** Cody Hida says that he met the listener again by believing it could happen. Armadillomon (Adventure) is just thankful for having a chance to talk. ** Yolei Inoue is not enjoying her fan-girls, so she screams for some fan-boys. ** Ken Ichijouji tells the audience he makes Wormmon (Adventure) go for a jog with him at 6 am everyday (and no, he's not in emperor mode). ** Kari Kamiya reminds the listener that she and everyone else will always be with you. * Track 3 Digimon Tamers (after Digimon Tamers Original Story: Message in the Packet) **As Takato Matsuki and the others are walking, they meet up with Ryo Akiyama. Because Ryo has to leave for North Kyushuu, the group as a whole notices that they have been separated in a while. After Henry Wong reveals that Yamaki is sending the voice data, Rika Nonaka is confident that it will reach their partners, a change of attitude that is appreciated. Then Kazu Shioda tries to rally the group, but Takato steals his moment (and apologizes for it). Before they split up, Suzie Wong suggests that everyone go to an amusement park, and everyone delays their plans to be together for a while. Everyone except Rika, who is called for it by Kazu, but fortunately gives in and everyone leaves together. * Track 4 Digimon Frontier (after Digimon Frontier Original Story: Things That Want To Be Told) **Takuya Kanbara admits that while Digimon Frontier ended, the listener(s) could be the one(s) to go to the digital world next. **Zoe Orimoto only wants to see everyone again after she becomes a beautiful lady. **J.P. Shibayama says he will never stop fighting his hunger. **Tommy Himi tells the listener that it too can become a hero, and that they will meet again someday. **Koji Minamoto blesses the listener with "the light" for following the Digimon Frontier events. **Koichi Kimura says he could only do his best because of the listener. External links *Digital Scratch (English translation) Category:CD Drama